Video Instant Picture Company (VIPCO) (UK)
Background: Video Instant Picture Company (VIPCO) was a video company that was best known for distributing obscure and cult horror films as well being the leading distributor of the video nasties/pre-cert era and previously banned films in the UK. Formed by Mike Lee in the late Seventies under "VIPC," the company became infamous for the distribution of several video nasties such as Zombie Flesh Eaters. In the 2000s, VIPCO began to re-release many films to DVD in the UK that were previously banned by the BBFC. Unfortunately, the company became defunct in 2007. 1st Logo (December 1980-1984, 1990-1994?, 1999?-2005?) Logo: On a black/dark blue starry background, we see a spinning globe on the center of the screen. A pink ring is then seen spinning horizontally on the globe and the ring turns into a green ring after spinning around once and then spins again to turn back into a pink ring and then globe fades out and after that the pink ring spins yet again to turn back into a green ring and then the spins one more time but leaving a trail of a every frame when spinning around. After spinning one more time, two white thicker rings appear from the ring and zoom out from the center to the sides of the ring with both of the rings happening to leave a trail of a every frame while zooming out with the left ring having a green trail and the right having a pink trail while the big green ring in the center fades out. After the white rings completely zoom out the white text "VIPCO" appears between both the rings while glowing up in pink. Then a reel pops outside the "VIPCO" text with the white rings now as spools. The text then stops glowing and pink text zooms out to the logo leaving a delay trail with "Video Instant" on top of the logo, and "Picture Company" on the bottom. Trivia: The company was originally named "VIPC," but due to the text being placed inside a videocassette in-between the spools, consumers would misread it as "VIPCO," hence the name change. FX/SFX: All animation that seems to look like it came from the Sixties, but it wasn’t too bad for the early Eighties. Unfortunately, it has not aged well. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on their many infamous pre-certs of cult horror films. These include: *December 1980: Zombie Flesh Eaters, Island of Mutations, Psychic Killer, and Immoral *1981: Starcrash, The Diamond Mercenaries, When a Woman Is In Love, The Three Musketeers, Hussy, Rise and Fall of Idi Amin, The Legacy, The Bogey Man, The Invincible Iron Palm, Breaker! Breaker!, Nightkill, Beyond Kill, Fight for Freedom, Hey Abbott!, Werewolf of Washington, Smokey & the Judge, the second release of Zombie Flesh Eaters, Shogun Assassin, and Black Fist *1982: Big Boss 2, King Frat, The Driller Killer, Circle of Two, The Pacific Connection, Kill Squad, Invaders of the Lost Gold, Death Trap, The Slayer, Blood Bride, War Devils, A Time to Die, Deception, The Groove Tube, Savage Intruder, Andy Warhol's Frankenstein, and The Nesting *1983: Lady Ice, Andy Warhol's Dracula, High Noon II - The Return of Will Kane, Dark Sanity, The Deadly Spawn, Double Jeopardy, Night Beast, Execution, Black Jack, The Kid with the Broken Halo, The Lazarus Syndrome, The Legend of Sleepy Hallow, Portrait of Hit Man, and Massacre Mansion *1984: The Evil Force (VIPCO's last pre-cert) 2nd Logo (2000-2004) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The red blood-like border and the video clips and the fading in and out of the logo. Music/Sounds: A mix of audio clips of various movies from the Vipco's Vaults of Horror collection. Availability: Rare. It was only used for Vipco's Vaults of Horror DVDs. Category:United Kingdom Category:Home Entertainment Category:1980 Category:1984 Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:Defunct